Shark and Angel
by TheLonelyOtaku535
Summary: Kisame has a big surprise for Itachi! What is it? Read and find out. Rated to be safe I found the cover piece here i dont own it!/url?sa i&rct j&q &esrc s&source images&cd &cad rja&docid WCSuyoJ6Fy1iuM&tbnid qy4aNe5t2QGHdM:&ved 0CAQQjB0


A/N: I don't own Naruto. Please review.

Itachi looked in the mirror and nervously, for the umpteenth time straightened his was wearing a plain white dress with a red sash around his middle. He wore his usual necklace and akatsuki ring as well. Konan and Deidara were standing behind him and brushing his silky hair. Today was Kisame and Itachis wedding. The only people attending would be the akatsuki members. The shark and weasel had been dating for about three years. Itachi smiled happily as he recalled the night that Kisame had proposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm summer night; fireflies were dancing in the sky like a thousand lights. The sky was clear and the moon cast a slivery glow on everything. Two lovers were out for a midnight stroll away from the pestering and calls of "make yaoi!" from their teammates. Itachi and Kisame walked hand in hand down the moonlit path, Itachi snuggled as close as possible to his lover. Kisame smiled at his angel's cuteness and placed a kiss on top of the soft black hair.

"Luff you so much Angel" Kisame muttered into the soft hair. Itachi giggled and cooed "Love you too sharky". The two sat down under a willow tree to rest and Itachi immediately plopped himself into Kisames lap. The shark just wrapped his arms around his angel and held him close.

The two remained silent and just listened to the sound of each other heartbeats, their breath tickling the other softly. Itachi nuzzled closer to his boyfriend and began to fall asleep, soothed by the sound of the others life-force. "Angel…" Kisame called out softly and gently shaking Itachi. The raven just mumbled and snuggled even closer trying to ignore Kisame. "Wanna…sleep" Itachi mumbled. "Itachi" Kisame tried again, "NOOOO!" the raven whined and went back to sleep. "But I have a surprise, angel" Kisame said petting his lovers hair and kissing his cheek. "No…Kisa…cuddle" he mumbled and buried his face into Kisames arm. "Itachi if you don't wake up I can't give you your surprise" Kisame smiled and pushed Itachi off his lap.

The raven glared at his lover and pouted, he had been warm and comfortable and of course Kisame had to ruin it. "Would you stop being mad at me if I took you out for a dango date?" Kisame smiled knowing he had his angel's attention now. Hearing the name of his favorite sweet treat Itachi pricked his ears up and practically drooled at the thought of his favorite snack. Kisame giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness and scooped his lover into his arms carrying him bridal style. Kisame set his raven down outside of the little teahouse and petted his hair. "You're so beautiful, angel" Kisame smiled warmly. The raven haired man just blushed and looked away for a moment. Kisame excused himself into the bathroom after settling Itachi in a booth. With shaking hands he searched his pocket and pulled out the desired item, a plain silver band with the kanji numerals of one through twelve to symbolize their eternal love. He examined the ring for several minutes before snapping into reality.

Itachi would come looking for him soon so he quickly re-pocketed the ring and left the men's bathroom. Itachi was sitting at the table and some young man was standing next to and flirting with the sharingan user. The young man that was flirting with Itachi was around 5'4 with snow white skin and hair and dressed in a red kimono. Kisame felt fury well up within him. "HOW DARE HE TRY TO STEAL MY ANGEL FROM ME!" Kisame fumed and stomped over to his boyfriend who was trying his best to ignore the idiot next to him.

"C'mon babe I'll show you a good time" the man said smoothly. "Please leave, my boyfriend will be back and it's best not to anger him". "Awww babe I can be a much better boyfriend than him". " . " Kisame growled darkly in the man's ear as he walked up to the man that dared to try and steal his Uchiha from him. "And who are you fish face?" the cocky man asked with a smirk as he turned around. "If you don't mind I'll just go back to this cutie in front of me here" he said as he turned his attention back to Itachi. Kisame snapped and grabbed the man by the back of his neck and threw him across the tea house. Kisame ran over to the man and began to hit him as hard as he could until his face looked like someone had put it through a meat grinder. "That's enough Kisame" Itachi said calmly as he walked past the horrified waitress that had just come out to serve the two men and witnessed the brutal beating. Itachi took his dango from the terrified waitress and paid her.

Turning back to the bloodied and beaten man he said calmly, "I told you he'd get angry". The two lovers walked outside and Kisame began nursing the few cuts he received during the fight. They weren't serious but they'd sting for a few days. Itachi nibbled his dango and watched his lover. "I'm sorry angel, that man ruined our date" the shark man said hanging his head down sadly. Itachi smiled and placed a kiss on Kisames cheek, "Thanks for protecting me even though I could've handled him myself". Kisame felt into his pocket once again and felt the ring. It was now or never. "Angel you know I love you right?" Kisame began nervously. Itachi looked at him like he had just asked why the grass was green, "Yes of course I know you love me Kisame why would you even ask that?" "Well angel, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. There's someone else I love and he's very dear to me and you know him very well".

Itachi looked mortified, tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he began to shake "What are you saying? You aren't…you…you…aren't cheating on me are you?" he asked trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control. "Angel I just can be your boyfriend anymore because I love my fiancé more than my boyfriend" Kisame said reaching into his pocket, pulling out the ring and getting down on one knee in front of Itachi, "Angel, will you marry me?" Kisame smiled at the raven. "You ass!" Itachi screamed at Kisame, taking the shark by surprise. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DUMP ME AND…and…I just can't lose you. Kisame you're all that I have left" Itachi began to sob and Kisame pulled his lover into a hug. "Angel you're mine and only mine, no one else can have you" he said as he petted the youngers pony tail. "Angel I'll ask you again, will you marry me and become my husband?". Itachi pulled back his tears streaming his face but this time they were tears of joy. "Yes I will" he smiled and held out his left hand. Kisame slipped the ring on and kissed his lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To The Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi straightened his dress one more time and observed himself in the mirror admiring the handiwork of Konan and Deidra's hair dressing skills. "It's time" Sasori called in to Itachi and the others. Taking a deep breath he walked past the Deidara and Konan, who were giggling about the yaoi babies Kisame and Itachi would make together. Rolling his eyes Itachi opened the doors separating him from his love and stepped through. Walking down the aisle he willed away the butterflies in his tummy and smiled sweetly at his one and only love. Kisame was standing there dressed in a black suit and smiling nervously. The ceremony went by quickly, the vows exchanged and finally at the end the kiss. Everyone got their cameras ready to capture the yaoi and magic of the moment. Leaning down Kisame and Itachi shared their first kiss as husbands and smiled "Love you angel" "Love you more sharky"

A/N: okay crummy ending and sorry for any OOCness. Reviews appreciated and they get you more yaoi


End file.
